Cocinando con agua y aceite
by Skate Panpan
Summary: Una es perfecta. La otra es curiosa. Ella sigue a pie de la letra las reglas. Su compañera es creativa. Entonces... ¿Qué puede salir mal cuando juntas tratan de hacer un pastel para el cumpleaños de Steven?
Las cosas estaban en proceso para la gran hora; no había nada que esperar. Ese era un día super importante para las gemas de cristal. Y bueno pues en realidad el motivo no era que se trataba de una victoria importante o el impedimento de una enorme catástrofe. Se trataba de algo mucho más especial para todas las chicas: " _El cumpleaños número 15 de su Steven Cuarzo Universe"_

Las defensoras de Ciudad Playa habían pasado tanto tiempo platicando y planeando la celebración que se llevaría a cabo. Cumplir 15 años no era algo que se veía todos los días, y por ello decidieron hacer algo especial para celebrar a su humano favorito, se lo merecía. Así que tendrían que hacer algo que lo dejara encantado y lleno de asombro. Sí, una fiesta, pero no cualquier fiesta, sino una fiesta con todas las normas que cumplía una fiesta de primera. Lo esencial… globos, música, bocadillos, piñata, regalos, dulces y otras cosas extras que las gemas tenían en mente.

Por eso razón cada una de ellas aprobó ayudar y aportar algo para la celebración que se iba a realizar en la casa de uno de los _Chicos Geniales,_ quienes amablemente prestaron el sitio de reunión al saber que el cumpleaños era de su buen amigo Steven. Inclusive Peridot estuvo involucrada, quien en su cumpleaños anterior se mostró muy tóxica en asistir en algo como eso. Solo había un problema insignificante con los planes. El pastel. Tenía que ser de sudor y sangre el esfuerzo que habrían de realizar cada una " _hablando metafóricamente"_ , y gracias al cielo que contaban con la persona indicada para ello. Solo que… dicha gema perfeccionista no contaba con tener que compartir su misión especial y la cocina con otra más después de que esta suplicara para ello.

– _Supongo que así será más fácil y rápido_ \- _dijo Garnet aprobando dicha petición_

* * *

 **°° En el templo °°**

Los ingredientes esenciales para la elaboración del rico pastel estaban sobre la mesa junto con el libro de recetas. Huevos, harina, leche, azúcar, chocolate, entre más. Ambas chicas habían quedado con las demás para que después de terminar el pastel lo llevaran a la dirección establecida para sorprender así al joven infraganti.

El tiempo estaba en sus contras. Ahora solo contaban con 5 horas antes de hacer acto de presencia o todo estaría arruinado gracias a ellas.

Por el momento todo iba de maravilla, claro eso se podía decir porque aún no comenzaba con el trabajo. Después de colocar todos los elementos en la mesa solo tenían que solucionar un dilema…

–¡Pastel de queso!- gritaba una

–¡Mil hojas!- contestó la otra

–¡De queso!

–¡Mil hojas!

–¡Bha! Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso Perla, se supone que el pastel tiene que saber delicioso, no ser elegante, Steven no se va a casar.

–Estoy en completo desacuerdo contigo Lapislázuli- dijo Perla colocando sus manos en la cintura- este debe ser un paste perfecto, quiero que todo salga a la perfección en el cumpleaños número 15 de mi bebé. Ya verás que cuando mi pequeño se case me encargaré de hacer un pastel que nadie jamás pudo haber imaginado- pronunció orgullosa de sus habilidades cerrando los ojos

–Entonces por el momento endulcemos su paladar con un rico pastel de queso- bufó la linda Lázuli a punto de estallar en rabia- puede que conozcas mejor a Steven, pero yo sé lo que su corazón necesita.

–Está bien, si tanto insistes será de mil hojas entonces- decía sarcásticamente la gema color crema

–¿Sabes qué? Como quieras- renunció Lapis a seguir discutiendo- solo… démonos prisa.

Poniéndose manos a la obra tomaron el gran tazón y vertieron en él la harina y una porción de leche tal cual lo indicaba el libro de recetas. Acto seguido revolvieron los ingredientes hasta que quedó una consistencia grumosa en el recipiente. "Al menos el principio iba de maravilla."

–Asegúrate de que sean solo 2 tazas de azúcar- dijo Perla retirándose para ver que seguía según el libro

A Lapislázuli no le pareció nada malo echar un poco más de azúcar a la receta y gracias a su audacia terminó por ser regañada al ser atrapada en el acto.

–Y si es más dulce entonces es mejor- susurró para sí misma echándole un poco más

–¡Lapis! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Se supone que solo debías echarle 2 tazas, no 3!- gritó Perla molesta

–Déjame explicártelo- habló alzando un poco ambas manos para tratar de persuadirla- solo supuse que entre más dulce más rico podría quedar, eso es todo- se defendió un poco asustada la gema al ver la reacción de la perfeccionista

–Eso no tiene sentido alguno- decía Perla llevándose una mano a la cara- esto tiene un sistema, debemos seguir a pie de la letra esta receta si queremos que quede perfecto- decía la gema blanca con algo de molestia

–Ahí, tú y tu perfección, a veces creo que por eso las cosas no te resultan como tú quieres que resulten- se dijo entre dientes

–¿Sabes? No tienes por qué ayudarme, esta fue mi tarea personal, pero tú quisiste intervenir metiendo tus narices en algo que no era de tu incumbencia, ¡Ahora mira esto! Faltan menos de 5 horas para que lleguemos a la fiesta con un paste que ni siquiera hemos empezado a hacer. Eso sin contar el horneado, el decorado y el enfriado. No estás poniendo nada de tu parte para que esto salga bien.

–En primera, ¡Quise hacer esto porque Steven es un gran amigo mío, es muy especial para mí, de hecho más de lo que te puedas imaginar!- se sonrojó la gema azul al recordar al chicuelo mientras señalaba groseramente a su compinche- Segunda, ni creas que es un placer trabajar contigo y en tercera… ¡Creo que no estás en posición para hablar de narices Perla!

–¡Ahhhhh!- se jactó la nombrada sabiendo a lo que se refería- Retira… lo… dicho…- pronunció apretando sus dientes en su habla

–¡No!- contestó Lapis cruzándose de brazos tal cual haría una niña mal criada

–De acuerdo, no importa, después de todo ¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien incompetente que no sabe hacer ni una cosa bien?

–¿Qué?- la gema azul prestó atención a lo que había escuchado- ¿Me has llamado incompetente?- preguntó Lapis acercándosele pesadamente tocando con su nariz la de su compañera

–Hay no ¿Cómo crees? Creo que incompetente es una palabra que se queda muy por debajo de tus estándares, yo más bien te llamaría inservible o…- Perla no pudo terminar la frase, pues de inmediato una gran cantidad de harina entró por su boca obligándola a toser con desesperación- *Phuaj phuaj* ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Casi me ahogo por tu culpa- gritó molesta

–Ups, disculpa- habló la gema de mar cerrando sus ojos- pero ¿Sabes? Ese color de maquillaje queda perfecto a…- esta vez fue Lapislázuli quien no pudo terminar la frase ya que un huevo se estrelló en su cara batiéndola por completo

–No te preocupes de nada querida, quizás soy yo quien debería disculparse.

Lapis tomó un poco de la clara de huevo que escurría por su mejilla y no pudo evitar apretar los labios mientras hundía las cejas en señal de molestia. Esto se estaba tornando feo.

–¡Te vas a arrepentir Perla!- gritó la gema azul corriendo a por la leche que se encontraba en la mesa

–¡Tú serás quien se arrepentirá pequeña engreída!- gritó la otra gema corriendo en busca de la mezcla del tazón

Los huevos se comenzaron a estrellar entre las paredes, el azúcar volaba por los aires dando alusión a una brillante diamantina, el piso pronto empezó a encharcarse por la leche que no dejaba de emanar de sus fuertes constituidos de la mesa o el sofá de la sala. Inclusive el libro de recetas salió volando por la ventana totalmente deshojado. Ahora el trabajo no era nada más que una guerra absurda por las diferencias de ambas gemas que no habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo.

–¡Discúlpate!- exigió Perla aventando un huevo

–Lo haré después de que tú lo hagas- contestó su ahora rival de cocina logrado acertar a la blusa de Perla con un poco de leche

Finalmente la guerra cesó hasta que las 2 se quedaron sin municiones para seguir con la batalla. Al terminar el combate y notando que ninguna producía fuego, amabas salieron de su escondite manchadas de leche, azúcar, harina en el cabello y en la ropa junto con un desorden por doquier.

–Hay no ¿Ya viste la hora? Espero que estés feliz, solo quedan 2 horas para que el pastel llegue a la fiesta- habló enfadada Perla

–¿Ahora esto es culpa mía?- dijo Lapis quitándose masa de su ojo izquierdo- Desde un principio te dije que hiciéramos el pastel de queso pero no quisiste escuchar, nunca escuchas a nadie, se supone que un equipo es para que se tomen decisiones entre él, no por individual ¡Eres una pésima compañera! ¡No! Es más, ¡Eres la peor compañera del mundo!- reventó Lapis llena de cólera

La mentora se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar por las palabras que había dicho la gema azul, ciertamente tenía razón absoluta. ¿Cómo fue que pasó el desorden desde un principio?

–¡De acuerdo, lo acepto!- dijo Perla de repente bajando la vista un tanto triste- Puede que no sea una buena compañera; es más… quizás sea la peor compañera del universo. Es solo que… quería que este fuera el mejor pastel para Steven… el significa mucho para mí. Así que por eso lo… lo siento- musitó tímidamente limpiándose una lágrima.

Lapislázuli quedó perpleja ante la actitud que Perla había tomado, simplemente no se esperó ese cambio de actitud; ¿Pero que más daba? Seguir peleando nos las iba a conducir a nada bueno, mucho menos en la situación en la cual se encontraban en esos momentos. Lo habían arruinado y la mejor solución para esas ocasiones era mostrar apoyo mutuo ante tu compañero. Lapislázuli parpadeó repetidas veces sorprendida sintiendo el mismo remordimiento que Perla entonces.

–Oye… también lo siento. Es que…- decía sobándose la nuca- Al igual que tú quería que este fuera el mejor pastel del mundo, sé que no sé mucho sobre los humanos ni su relación con el exterior, pero en verdad, Steven es a la única persona que le he tomado aprecio de otra manera. ¿Podrás perdonarme?- cuestionó encogiéndose de hombros

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Perla se ruborizada completamente al momento en que sus ojos celestes se abrieron como platos. Jamás en la vida pensó congeniar de esa manera con Lapislázuli; mucho menos por la culpa de un pastel.

–Yo debería- se apresuró a contestar negando con la cabeza- solo te perdono si tú me perdonas primero- sonrió dulcemente la gema color crema

–Disculpa aceptada.- sonrió Lapislázuli siendo correspondida en el abrazo que le dirigió a Perla- Pero oye, esto no resuelve el dilema del paste- continuó diciendo mientras se separaba de ella.

–Descuida, tengo una idea- volvió a sonreír Perla mientras alzaba su mano

* * *

Cuando las 2 horas restantes habían pasado, Perla y Lapislázuli hicieron acto de presencia en la fiesta vestidas de diferente manera a como solían lucir, por su puesto… elegantes y chéveres. Steven quedó encantado al ver el enorme y hermoso pastel que las chicas cargaban de cada extremo. Un pastel tan delicioso que parecía indigno de paladares mortales. O bueno, eso fue lo que el dueño de la mejor repostería de Ciudad Playa había dicho.

* * *

 _ **Chan-chan-chan! Oigan, no me odien, es que, este es mi primer fic donde hago que estas 2 se relacionen y no sé si lo hice bien. Si quedaron muy Occ los personajes háganmelo saber, bueno si es que algún valiente se atreve a dejar un comentario en esto :S estoy consiente de que serán más criticas o comentarios negativos que apreciativos o ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que comenten :x U_U**_

 _ **Pero en serio, me gustó la idea y me esforcé mucho, espero que les haya gustado amigos.**_


End file.
